All The Words I Should've Said
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It was that time of year again, the WWE's UK Tour... things can and will get crazy but just how crazy? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_7/15/06..._

' _Dear Mandy, ya big superstar! Since you've decided to be a WWE star, and I ended up being at this dump called high school after getting held back a year, I've decided to different things now. Sometimes I don't do my work. Sometimes I don't even show up to class and instead, smoke in the girl's bathroom now. Maybe one day I should try out weed to calm my damn nerves about you being famous and my bickering piece of shit dad I hate now.'_

 _6/25/07..._

' _Mandy… I can't believe that they're gone. I've tried calling you but you never answered my calls. Or not even sending me letters back. What kind of a friend are you?! You must like ignoring me, don't you, bitch? If I ever see you in my hometown, I'll climb over the barricade and attack you in the ring and give you a piece of my mind. But now… I must go ahead and get ready for graduation the next day. P.S., smoking weed is the best to forget about you and the pain.'_

 _10/9/07…_

' _I will make this one clear, Amanda Rose… you deserved everything he did to you. Honestly, how could you be so fucking stupid to get involved in a sexual relationship at your age?! I honestly hope it was worth jumping into that with him.'_

 _11/8/12…_

' _Another failed relationship… guess you'll never get what you want out of life, you're nothing more than a bed bunny to the young guns on the roster and that's putting it mildly.'_

 _3/5/14…_

' _Well once again, you're on the news… nearly died because of seizures, cause to them supposedly unknown. What, did you overdose on some kind of drug or combine pills and alcohol? It happens in that life, you go into the business all wide eyed, eager to entertain drunk fans and show off your body in an outfit that consists of something that barely covers you more than what a stripper would wear… and it chews you up and spits you out or takes you as a casualty.'_

 _2/11/15…_

' _Does this new guy in your life know the real you? Better yet, do you know the real him? He nearly caused Hiroki to die… hmm, maybe you'll be there when Finn is shot at, I hope the bullet hits you instead.'_

 _8/15/15…_

' _After knowing that Mandy will be interviewed, I've decided to try and see her again… and truly tell her how much I missed her. I hope her being famous didn't change her. If it did… I'll used my brass knuckles to knock the hell out of her.'_

In all honesty, Alexa couldn't believe all of the letters… some disturbed her, others reaffirmed the anger she felt towards the brunette in question.

' _She didn't call back home, I bet… so much for caring about her friends, who knows how many people she left behind when she left?!'_ Alexa thought before she closed the purple notebook that had _'Dear Mandy, Screw You.'_ printed on a label.

She and Yukie were filling in for Sasha and Bayley during the European Tour as the two women had, despite getting flu shots, had come down with the flu.

Alexa hid the book in her own bag and rezipped Yukie's, thinking of a plan before she saw Yukie walk in.

"Hey, bus is almost here." Yukie replied before Alexa handed the black and white duffel bag to the raven and purple haired woman.

"Bunch of hungover people in the lobby?" Alexa asked, grabbing her own red and blue duffel bag.

"Yep. Some kind of party happened last night, kind of wish I had crashed it." Yukie replied before they walked down the hallway and into the elevator.

In the lobby, Amanda readjusted her black cat eye style sunglasses and black hoodie wool scarf before she once again leaned against Finn… he held her upright with his arm around her back, both dressed as warmly as they could to keep from freezing.

"I'm never drinking like that again, I don't remember what the fuck we did last night." Amanda muttered, the 25 year old hit hard by her hangover.

"We'll remember in time, Darlin'. We're not the first ones to overindulge, we won't be the last." Finn replied, the 34 year old lightly kissing Amanda on her forehead before he leaned in close to her right ear as his left hand rested on her lower back. "Though I think those bites I saw on your abdomen and inner thighs earlier this morning match my teeth marks… I do remember us leaving a party so it might've been a truth or dare contest." He whispered, Amanda's face flushing a light red.

"Just as long as those teeth didn't bite where it'll hurt like hell, I don't mind you being naughty." Amanda whispered.

Yukie looked up when she and Alexa walked into the lobby and saw them… and Alexa saw the look on her face after seeing Finn's and Amanda's body language to each other.

"Not liking it all that much, those two being all cuddly?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, not really. Somehow, it makes me sick looking at those two." Yukie explained.

"There are some supposed couples in the company who stay under the radar for their reasons. Murphy and I do." Alexa replied.

"You haven't introduced him to your parents yet, have ya?" Yukie responded.

"Planning on it." Alexa replied before they saw Finn hold Amanda closer to him and the two heading outside as well as others when the tour bus pulled up.

They walked out into the snowy weather and onto the bus, seeing Amanda and Finn seeing a few rows away from the front and her head resting on Finn's right shoulder with her earbuds in her ears as she lightly sang along to _Red Skies_ by The Fixx.

"What's with her and older music?" Alexa muttered as she and Yukie sat a few rows back on the left side of the bus.

"I don't know. That's just her, old music is not to my liking anymore." Yukie explained.

When everyone was accounted for, the driver started the trip to the arena… and Yukie saw a text from Seth.

' _Were you at the party last night? Someone was on the receiving end of body shots.'_

' _No, I was at my hotel room. And body shots?! What are you talking about?'_ Yukie replied.

' _Game of Truth Or Dare ended with a woman on the bar, her shirt pulled up and jeans pulled down and some guy biting her on her inner thighs at first.'_ Seth replied, Yukie clamping her right hand to her mouth.

' _I think… ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this… but I think it's the Demon Lovers.'_ Yukie replied.

' _The fuck?! Are you sure?!'_ Seth responded and Yukie saw the startled look on Alexa's face.

"His lips were on that little bar rat?!" Alexa hissed.

"I know, it's so disgusting!" Yukie exclaimed.

Amanda's head snapped up after she heard that, Finn getting her to ignore them by looking at him.

"People are gonna talk, pay no mind, lass." Finn replied, Amanda nodding.

She knew he was right... but it didn't mean that the tawdry comments didn't piss her off.


End file.
